makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer/History
History 'Before the Manga Storyline' While he was still affiliated with Heaven, Lucifer destroyed Dantalion's home World and possessed a force in Heaven that surpassed Michael.Pillar 74, pg 22, 23 At some point long before the timeframe the manga is based in, Lucifer is said to have rebelled against God. He fought with his brother Michael and lost. Michael then cast him from Heaven and he became Fallen Angel. Pillar 23, page 10 The versions of this event differ, as Dantalion calls Michael a traitor that deceived his brother.Pillar 23, page 9 "Once there was a battle that was enough to tear Heaven and Earth apart. Lucifer, the Chief of the Seraphim and the Closest to God, he landed in the Inferno and revolted against Heaven."Pillar 66, page 11,12 This could refer to the battle between Michael and Lucifer. At that time the World was different, and there were still other gods (what could be referred to as pagan gods) on Earth (they would later either disappear or go to Hell to become demons). It was around that time that Lucifer fathered a child with Cassandra, Queen of Illios, and Camio was born.Pillar 72 He also only ever made one contract with a human, making Dantalion the only member of Lucifer's household. Gilgamesh said, when he and Dantalion first met, that Dantalion was viciously beaten by Lucifer and instead of finishing him off, Lucifer forced him into his familyPillar 66, page 13. However, what truly happened has not yet been revealed. Lucifer and Solomon meeting hasn't yet been fully shown, but Lucifer made a treaty with Solomon - allowing the latter to be an Elector, and to choose a substitute ruler of Hell in Lucifer's stead (while Lucifer sleeps). It was shown that Lucifer went to Sleep around the time Solomon was alive, and that he was fond of the man. Indeed, in the later chapters of the manga he laments that Solomon didn't stay by his side.Pillar 59, page 23,24 'During the Manga Timeline' In the beginning of the manga Lucifer had just gone to Sleep, after not sleeping properly for a thousand years''Pillar 72, pg 9''. But Solomon awakening inside William and nearly killing Dantalion awoke him''Pillar 29, page 7,8'' (later chapters of the manga reveal that household members hold a bond, and share some power). He saved the demonPillar 29, page 9,10 and calmed down Solomon''Pillar 29, page 11'' (it is possible he may have communicated something to him, but it remains unclear). A couple of chapters later he orders that Camio, Dantalion and Sytry be sent to the battlefront in Paris in order to fight Heaven.Pillar 31, pages 23-25 (specifically pg25) He appears next just as Uriel storms into Hell in order to help William, telling Samael to leave it as it is.Pillar 59, pg 19 He was reminded of how once a single angel slammed through the Doors of Hell and exhaustively condemned a newly fallen soul (that being Uriel, of course), remarking how he was quite jealous. At Samael's inquiry of his health he replies that shallow Sleep was still part of his lifespan, but that he didn't care - as he hasn't consumed himself as much as Michael has.Pillar 59, pg 20-22 He muses on how Solomon's soul wasn't there (in Hell) even now, and even long ago, Solomon didn't stay by his side.Pillar 59, pg 23,24 He goes on to say that the things called households were truly troublesome.Pillar 59, page 25 He next meets with Camio, commenting how nostalgic the smell or the land above coming from the latter was. He calls him repulsive, having a mere old body that hasn't died yet.Pillar 72, pg7,8 He goes on to say that Camio should go ahead and destroy him if he wanted, but that it would be impossible for him as he is now''Pillar 72, pg 9''. Camio says that he won't abandon Maria as Lucifer has abandoned his mother and Solomon, asking if love is only a cure for boredom to Lucifer.Pillar 72, pg 10 Camio continues saying that he'd known Lucifer's scheme for a while and wouldn't mind in partaking in that bet, however in return he asks Lucifer to make Maria a part of his household''Ch 72, pg 11,12''. Camio would inherit his will (not Dantalion, who belongs to Solomon, and would never be his (Lucifer's) pawn) and saying that he (Lucifer) "cannot make even a single thing his own".Pillar 72, pg 14,15 What Lucifer replied to all this was not shown. References *''The Chapter/Page notes are based on the English scanlations on the internet'' Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History